


you say i'm the moon (but you're the brightest star)

by ArabAquarius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Poor James, Sex in Someone Else's Bed, Sirius is a little shit, how do you even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabAquarius/pseuds/ArabAquarius
Summary: sirius has no regrets lmao





	

With sunlight streaming through the windows, the boy's dormitory seemed quite peaceful. This change in atmosphere was probably due to the absence of boys, all except two returning to their families for winter break.

The two exceptions were both naked, and lying tangled in the sheets of James Potter's bed. One of the boys was feeling absolutely terrible about the trauma the bed had just experienced, and the other was lacking even a trace of remorse.

The apologetic boy ran a hand through his mousy brown hair, leaning on the headboard with a certain unregistred animagus who had refused to cut his thick, black locks for the past three years, happily resting between his thighs. Said boy with long hair had been tracing patterns into Remus' hips for the past fifteen minutes, distracting him from the impending guilt that was sure to come with exposing someone else's furniture to such debauchery.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Remus froze in place, blushing harder than he ever had in his entire life. "Oh my fucking god, you can't j-just call me that!"

The other boy remained unfazed, and stretched his body, the cracking sounds made by his back making Remus cringe with only minimal disgust. He hooked his arms above the werewolf's legs, hands now roaming over his stomach, and mouthed at the skin on Remus' upper thighs, and mumbled, "Why not? It makes you do that thing where you get all red and confused and adorable..."

Remus sighed, and sank a hand into that inky mop of silk atop his boyfriend's head. Right when he started to drift into that lazy headspace that made it so much easier for Sirius to convince him that being fucked silly was the only he wanted to be right now, his head snapped up, apparently remembering why he was upset in the first place.

He straightened his posture and pulled Sirius up from between his legs so that they were face to face. He started stroking those sharp cheekbones that he fell for, before reminding himself once again what he had wanted to discuss.

"First of all, me turning red and confused and adorable, as you so eloquently put it, benefits you a lot more than it does me. Secondly, have you noticed who's mattress we've just shagged on top of?"

Sirius reluctantly drew back from his lover, and crawled to the end of the four-poster bed to check the initials on the trunk. He looked up with a grin that just screamed his lack of penitence, and said, "Well, I didn't notice until a few seconds ago." 

Remus was completely abashed, though not exactly surprised, at his reaction. "And you don't feel bad for subjecting James' property to such treatment?"

"Not really. I think that makes you two even."

Remus' eyes narrowed with suspicion, already prepared to unleash his wrath on the part-time menace called James Potter. "Even?"

Sirius brought his hand to his face and giggled (giggled!), as if there wasn't a very cute, very irritated, boy in front of him awaiting a reply.

"Sirius Black, if you don't answer me in the next ten seconds, you won't have a boyfriend to speak of starting noon today."

Sirius finally calmed down from the laughing fit that had seemed to beguile him for the past two minutes, clutching his torso like he thought it would run away. "Fine, fine! James took Lily to your bed for their third date, if you know what I mean."

"OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOOOD"

**Author's Note:**

> lol dead


End file.
